You Mean, I Have a Sister!
by HarvestMoon131
Summary: Riiko's Mother has been acting strange lately. Then she find out she has a little sister who's going to be living with her. How much trouble could one eight year old be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riiko ran through the streets. 'Have to hurry...' She thought, listening to her footsteps.

Ever since her mother called her one day, she's been anxious. The call was very simple, yet complex at the same time. Riiko always knew her mother had been hiding something from her, but she didn't know what. She still didn't know what it was, but now she knew she would know soon.

_"Riiko, have you gotten my letter?" Riiko's mother asked her in an anxious voice._

_"What're you talking about? I haven't recieved anything from you yet this week." Riiko told her mother slightly confused. "What's wrong? Why do you sound like that?"_

_"Don't worry about me Riiko. Just...Treat her well."_

_"Mom!" Riiko said surprised, but to her concern, her mother had hung up. Riiko dialed her number. Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of the answering machine. "Mom..." She called her back several times, but each time she did not answer._

Riiko decided to dial her Mother one last time before she went home. She listened carefully. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide in sudden alarm. "I'm sorry but the number you are trying to call is disconnected."

Riiko closed the phone. She put it in her pocket and started running again. She ran through the front doors of the apartment buildings. Her apartment came into view and in front of it...

"Soshi." Riiko stopped. "Soshi, what're you doing here?" She asked him.

He grabbed her arm, and started to pull her into his apartment. "I have something to show you."

Riiko went with him effortlessly. 'What's this? First my mother is acting strange, now Soshi?' She thinks, hoping to find out what's going on. She sat down on a chair once entering the room.

"Wait here." Soshi said, and went into a different room. Riiko could hear muffled cries of "Get out there!" And "Let me gooo!"

Riiko glanced at the door, a questioning look on her face. 'Who's that?' She wanted to know. 'Is that a little girl?' Her eyes suddenly widened in fear. 'Oh no! What if that's his child, and he wants me to help him take care of it!' She thought surprised. Then, she shook her head, assuming she was overreacting.

Suddenly the door opened. Soshi appeared, dragging a little girl of about eight years old. Her hands were tied behind her back. "Sorry, she kept trying to struggle." Soshi told Riiko.

'He's a _kidnapper_?!!' She thought in fear. She jumped up, and then sat back down. Soshi wouldn't kidnap someone.

Soshi went and sat next to Riiko. He handed her a letter. "I believe this is yours."

Riiko looked at the letter.

Dear Riiko,

I''m sorry to not have told you this before. I have sent you your Little Sister you never knew about from America. She's very fluent in Japanese so you won't have any trouble with little Tora. Good luck!

Your Mother.

"Whaat?!" Riiko said in surprise. She dropped the letter. Tora ran towards Riiko. "Big sister, I'm thirsty."

Riiko sighed. Just another person she would have to feed. Then she remembered. "I'll be right back!" She blulrted out, and ran to her apartment. She smiled when she saw Night, her boyfriend. Her special boyfriend who wasn't human. "Riiko! Welco-" He started but got interrupted. "Night! I just found out I have a little sister! You have to hide!" She said, and pushed him into a closet. Night obediently went in the closet.

Riiko ran back to Soshi's apartment. "Thank you for my sister, goodbye!" She said and dragged Tora out of the room.

"Why do you people keep dragging me?!" She howled the short way to Riiko's apartment. She untied Tora and showed her Riiko's bedroom. "Here is your room. Goodnight."

"But wai-" Tora started, but then the door closed and locked. Riiko ran to the closet. "Get in your room!" She told Night quietly.

Night smiled and obeyed. Riiko locked the door and unlocked Tora's door. She opened the door and looked in. "She's gone!" Riiko cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's bad. Tell me how you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Where are you?!" Riiko cried. She looked all over the room, making a big mess as she went. "Sister!" She called. Night suddenly appeared in the open window.

"You called?" He asked, giving her a bright smile.

A look of agony crossed Riiko's face. She had lost her sister. "Night! Help me find a little girl, about this tall," she motioned around four foot six with her hand. "and she has short orange hair, and blue eyes! Help me!" She said, seriousness in her eyes. She searched the room some more, hoping she would find her.

Tora then walked into the room from the open door. "What'cha doin?" She asked, smiling happily while licking a popsicle.

Riiko turned around and hugged her tight. "Where were you?" She asked her.

"Huh? In the kitchen, why?" She asked, still smiling, as if nothing had happened.

Riiko frowned. She made a confused look. "Wha...? But you can't have! I would've heard the door open! How could you've..." She began thinking it over in her head. _Am I delusional? Is this all a big mirage or something?_ She thought, hoping it wasn't.

"I used the window!" Tora said cheerfully. "I just climbed out, and then I went through the kitchen window. It was really easy. Oh yeah!" Tora hugged Riiko before letting her talk. "My name's Tora! I'm eight years old, I'm in the third grade! I looooove to do Tai Kwon Do, and I have a big appetite." She said and smiled. "What's your name?"

Riiko let all the words process in her mind. "You sure like to talk don't you?" She asked, and smiled. _Tai Kwon Do? No wonder she got to the kitchen through the windows. Good thing she didn't fall..._ Riiko thought about the street beneath with the occasional cars. "My name is Riiko. I'm your big sister, and...Well, that's pretty much it."

Tora looked up, now noticing Night. "Who's he? Is he your booooyyfriend?" She asked, with a big smile on her face. "BROTHER IN LAW!!!" She cried and hugged him.

Night smiled. "Hi! I'm Night!" He said happily.

Riiko looked at the ground. "They've...met..." She said in a hazy voice. She quickly threw her head up. "Uh, yeah, this is Night. He is my boyfriend. We're not married." She said, slightly twitching from the words she had cried.

Tora smiled, then she frowned. "I didn't bring anything." She remembered.

Riiko smiled. "We can go shopping then."


	3. Chapter 3

Tora kept smiling as they walked to the store. Riiko ran her fingers through her light orange hair. "Tora, what grade are you in?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Tora looked up. "Me? I'm in the fourth grade." She smiled. "Why do you wanna know Riiko?"

Riiko looked at her. "I was just curious."

Tora didn't seem to belong in fourth grade. She looked much younger. She was shorter than the average fourth grader, and her orange hair and big green eyes made her seem even younger. "We have to enroll you in school soon." She said, and kept walking.

"Okay! I like school. My favorite class is Language because it's fun to tell your teacher things they wouldn't expect from you. 'Yes Mrs. This comma belongs here, and this is a plural noun' and such."

Riiko looked at her surprised. "Really? That was always my favorite class too."

"Hey, what's that?" Tora let go of Riiko's hand and ran into a shop. Riiko ran after her. "Tora, come back! You aren't supposed to wander off like that!"

Riiko ran into the shop. She looked around. It was filled with all kinds of things. It seemed to be an anime shop. "Tora?" She called out, slightly surprised. 'Tora likes anime?' She questioned.

"Riiko! Come here!" She called, holding a few pieces of clothing.

Riiko ran to Tora. "Tora, you can't be running off like that! ...Hey, what's that?" She asked.

Tora handed her four shirts. "Look! We can shop here! I like this store! It has all my favorite T.V. shows!"

Riiko looked through the shirts. 'Naruto? Bleach? Negima? Inuyasha? Tora's sure into anime, isn't she?' She thought. She looked around and realized that Tora was gone again. She walked around the store and found her in the manga. She held a few of the comic books. She gave Riiko a cute smile. "Pleeeeease?" She asked nicely.

Riiko smiled at her. "Sure." She said. Tora gave her a hug. "Thank you Riiko! I love you!" She said, and ran off to some other part of the store.

Riiko watched Tora in surprise. "But…We've only just met…And she already loves me…? How is that possible?" She murmured. She stood up, slightly fazed. She went around the store, trying to shake the warm feeling from her. She found Tora looking at a doll. "Sephiroth action figure?" She asked, looking at the doll.

Tora smiled warmly. "Yeah. I had one just like it at home. I loved it, and carried it around everywhere I went. But my ex-best friend threw it on the ground when we had a fight. His head came off. I told the teacher, but she didn't care. I cried, and she never apologized." She frowned at the thought. Riiko hugged her. "I'll get that for you too, but we have to go home soon, so let's check out, okay?"

Tora nodded. "Okay." She smiled. "Thank you Big Sissy!"

Riiko smiled. "You're welcome." She took everything to the counter. She nearly fainted when she saw the price. 'My wallet hurts!' She thought. But it still cost less than Night would. She handed the man the money and walked out, with Tora trailing behind her.

"You knows what Big Sissy? I think I'm gonna like it here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Riiko!!" A voice cried.

Riiko looked up. "Night?" She asked, just as he started falling from the sky. "Night!" She cried as he landed on his feet. Tora looked at him with a huge grin. Riiko ran up to him. "Night, where did you come from?!" She cried.

Night smiled. "I jumped out of the window when I saw you coming." Tora's grin increased.

Riiko looked at the sky. It was almost completely dark, except for the half moon shining the sky. No wonder she didn't see Night. "Night, you shouldn't do that. That's not a good influence for Tora."

Night frowned. "Sorry Riiko." Riiko looked at the sidewalk, so Night turned around, and gave Tora a thumbs-up. Tora gave one back.

"Nice one Brother in Law!" She smiled wider.

"Let's just get back to the apartment…" Riiko said in a tired voice.

Tora was on the floor, playing with her Sephiroth doll, and Night was playing with another doll Tora brought. Riiko was pacing. "I didn't have a chance to buy food for Tora…" She whispered to herself.

"Cloud, you shouldn't have messed with this one-winged angel." Tora said, obviously enjoying being played with.

"Uhh… Then you shouldn't have messed with this… Blond guy!" Night said, trying to be a character he never heard of.

Riiko threw herself on her bed. They were just annoying her. What was she going to do? Just then, there was a knock. Riiko sighed and got the door.

Soshi was standing there, holding a big platter of food. "I thought I should bring this for you and Tora to enjoy. So… Enjoy?" He asked, holding the platter out to her.

Riiko joyfully took it. "Thanks Soshi, you're a lifesaver!!" She cried and slammed the door. "Tora, are you hungry?"

Tora looked up. "Yeah!!" She cried, grabbed the platter, and ran to her room. Riiko ran after her and tried to open the door.

It was locked. "Tora!" She yelled. All she heard was laughing. She sighed and sat by the door. "Oh well, at least Tora is happy…"


End file.
